


Special Agent Alex Danvers is a badass. Or maybe not.

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015)'s Name is Susan, Agent Vasquez mic drop, Alex Danvers is a badass, And a lovesick puppy, F/F, Grey's Anatomy References, Lucy Lane is a little shit, Nicknames, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Special Agent Alex Danvers is definitely a badass. But the new recruits... they don't consider her like that.ORA stupid idea I had to write. Because we all need to laugh in this fandom and this is perfect.





	Special Agent Alex Danvers is a badass. Or maybe not.

It was a lazy day at the DEO. Many agents were staring at their computer screens hoping a rogue alien showed up in order to spice things up. But, apparently, even the aliens took a day off to recharge their batteries.

 

Alex Danvers was the most bored agent in the base, overall because zhe dreaded the task J'onn assigned her that day. She was in charge to train the new DEO recruites and, to her misfortune, they were cocky and all in their early twenties. She entered the spacious training room, seeing the recruits chatting noisily between them and not having realized Alex was arrived. She tapped impatient her feet on the floor, observing her noisy class and waiting for them toade themselves in order.

 

It didn't happened and a grin appeared on her face. Sweet summer children, she thought.

 

«Listen up, grunts! I'm agent Alex Danvers and you are gonna train with me 12 hours a day and six day out of seven. This isn't a playground or the police academy, we work hard until I decide it. Did I make myself clear?» Her voice was as cold and sharp as the ice of the Fortress of Solitude and some trainees formed immediately a line because of her words and the remaining ones whispered something and laughed softly. She crossed her arms and, in that moment, J'onn and Lucy entered the room.

 

«Danvers, I see that you keep up with your nickname.» J'onn said with a neutral Voice and nodding his head yes seeing the new recruits scared.

 

«Nickname? What nickname?» There was curiosity in her voice and she narrowed her yes hearing the news. It was definitely unexpected.

 

«They call you Medusa, like the serpent haired monster who turns people into stone with her gaze. It's not a bad thing, it means they fear you.» The surprise turned into flattery, she knew very well the myth behind the Gorgon and she was somewhat pleased to hear it. 

 

«Yes, Alex. It's useful because they keep them in line, like my eyes.»

 

«J'onn, they call you Space Dad or Papa Bear thanks to Agent Schott.» Lucy interviened, stifling a laugh. She heard Martian Manhunter's nicknames quite a few times but they never got old.

 

«I wasn't aware of that, Major Lane. But it doesn't stop me from being respected. I-» J'onn stopped to talk, distracted by the thoughts of some recruits. They thought in unison the same thing, an acronym. BCD, they repeated. But to the director meant nothing, it didn't appeared in any database or in knowledge. A new agent caught his attention, she was whispering some words like a mantra. His eyes widened when he understood their meaning but he said nothing in the moment. 

 

«But they mutter it behind your back, they don't consider you threatening.» Alex replied, her pleased smile still

 

«Agent Danvers, I'm not the only one with a ridiculous nickname. Now, only a few agents call you Medusa. They found another one.» The chuckle on Alex's lips vanished and she furrowed her brows, confused.

 

«Now I'm curious about it, a new nickname for Danvers. Tell us.» Said Lucy, anticipating Alex. In that precise moment Vasquez entered in the room, wearing civilian clothes and with a duffel bag on her bag. She chuckled hearing the conversation and headed the trio.

 

«Hi, Agent Vasquez. I see you are about to leave. And, to return on our conversation, I don't want to tell Agent Danvers' nickname because I'm a gentleman.» If possible, Alex became more confused and, to all the people in the room, was obvious that the nickname wasn't a message of fear or respect.

 

«Hello, sir and ma'ams. I was recruited by the S.H.I.E.L.D. so I'm gonna tell you what is Agent Danvers's nickname.» The former DEO agent paused and sighed.

 

«Ma'am, your nickname is BCD. Booty Call Danvers. They call you that because you look like you've been shot by a loveray when Detective Sawyer visits you, especailly when you two come back from the sparring room or your lab. They don't fear you, not like before. See you in the future, sir and ma'ams.» Agent Vasquez headed to the exit, leaving a Lucy who was laughing to tears, a Shocked Alex and J'onn with a massive headache because the scientist was screaming in her mind.


End file.
